


I'll Never Leave You, Snips

by CloneWarsFangirl5555



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Tatooine, Torture, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneWarsFangirl5555/pseuds/CloneWarsFangirl5555
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin are called on a mission to Tatooine, and are soon joined by Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and his new Padawan Laylola Saturn. Everything is going smoothly until Ahsoka is captured by Tusken Raiders. What will happen?





	1. Before we begin....

So this is a fanfic inspired by a piece of art. Yes, this is Anisoka. I gave this mature rating because I don't know if there will be lemons or not. Here's the art:  
http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTELYCcGrHJFiTSfFyaBbM-PLaZE4fI9x2SHVbYgmYnAC9TfMy2Gw


	2. Mission to Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka get a mission

**Ahsoka’s POV**

Jump! Slash! Dodge! Stab!

Anakin and I were sparring in the training room. We were doing an exercise where I was blindfolded and he attacked me, and I had to use the Force to anticipate and block his attacks. It also helped that Togrutas have excellent hearing. While I  _ could _ sense his location through the Force, I could also  _ hear  _ him. 

 Every step, every slash of his lightsaber, every breath. I could hear it all. He slashed. I dodged and swiped at his feet with my leg. He jumped back. It continued on like this for over an hour. Soon we are both panting and sweating, but still continue to fight. 

I had just blocked him again when I was overwhelmed by a Force Vision.   
__  
Sand. Screaming. Fear. Pain.   
  
**  
**_Anger._  
  
I saw myself being carried bridal style by my master across dunes of sand. I stumbled back, just as Anakin lunged at me with his lightsaber. 

 We both tumbled to the ground. Luckily, Anakin had deactivated his lightsaber before it impaled me, but he landed on me just the same. My blindfold was still on, but I could feel the pressure of his body, his face inches from mine. His hard breathing was warm, and close, ghosting against my lips. I could feel the stripes of my headtails darkening. We stay there for a moment, our chests heaving and his hair tickling my face. I eventually break the silence. “Are ya gonna get off me Skyguy?” I ask, a blush covering my face and lekku.

“Oh, right.” he breaths, rolling off me. He helps me up and I take off my blindfold. Just then his com link goes off. Skyguy answers and Master Windu appears.

“Skywalker. You and your padawan are needed in the council chambers.” he tells Anakin, ignoring my presence. 

“We're on our way Master.” Anakin said. He shut off the com. “come on, Snips.” he turns to me with a smirk. “Race you!”

 I smirk back and we start racing each other to the Council Chambers. But by the time I've left the training room, I've forgotten the vision.

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

**Ahsoka’s POV (Still)**

 When we get to the Council, they are already waiting. 

 “You called us masters?” Anakin asked.

 “Yes, young Skywalker. Called you we have.” Master Yoda says. “Rumors of the whereabouts of Darth Maul we heard.” 

My eyes widen and I see my Master’s fists clench. 

 “You will go with Master Unduli and her padawan, along with Master Kenobi and his new padawan to Tatooine.” Master Ti tells us. 

 “You are to hunt down Maul and bring him back alive. Only kill him if you have to.” Windu instructs us.

 “Yes Masters.” Anakin says. “Just one question. Obi-Wan has a padawan now?” 

 I giggle. Only you, Anakin. Only you…..


End file.
